Sick day
by StormWind66
Summary: Eliwood as a sick day.


Sick day.  
Eliwood sat at his school, he closed his eyes letting the teacher's word disappear into a blur. 'Eliwood!' At the sound of his teacher's voice and the rest of the class laughing, Eliwood quickly opened his eyes. 'Are Hector and You playing some sort of strange game today?' The Teacher asked. 'No sir' Eliwood replied, unsure what Mr. Fessmare was even talking about. 'Oh, it just seems a little odd for Hector to be studying and you ti be sleeping' said, his eyes gleaming with anger. 'I wasn't sleeping!' Eliwood yelled, will Erik called him yelled insults at him. 'Hey Eliwood you're gonna have to sleep a lot longer than that to get your beauty sleep to work' Erik teased. 'Shut up, I said I wasn't sleeping' Eliwood yelled again, tears nearly running down his face. Hector got up from his seat ready to defend his friend, only to have pound his fist into his desk. 'That's enough, Hector back to your seat, Eliwood no yelling in the class room, now please finish your paper, hand it in and that'll end the school day' He said. 'But, Erik was calling me names' Eliwood replied, only to be hushed. Eliwood stared down at his papers, only to find that everything looked blurry. 'Hector, Can you help me with something?' Eliwood whispered, as his head began to pound. Hector turned to face his friend. 'What do you need? if it's pounding Erik after this then I'll gladly help you' Hector replied, just as Eliwood was about to reply walked over. 'Eliwood, if you have time to talk in class, then you have time to finish your work and I'll be expecting you here after clasd as will' He said, will Eliwood looked up, wide eyed. 'But, my father's coming to pick me up today and he won't wanna stay here that long' Eliwood replied. Without another word walked back to his desk.

Once class was finished and everybody handed their math work, called Eliwood over. 'Do you want me to wait?' Hector asked, Eliwood shook his head. 'I'll only be a minute, but thanks for the offer' Eliwood replied, as he slowly walked over to Mr Fessmare's desk. 'Yes sir' Eliwood asked. 'Explain to me why your math work is so terribly done, for St Elimines sake Hector did better than you!' Fessmare said. 'I don't know, I guess I just wasn't into it today' Eliwood replied. 'I'm sure you can give me a better answer then that, you're one of the best when it comes to math after all' Fessmare said. 'I told you I don't know! Ok' Eliwood yelled, as he ran out of the class room, tears running down his face. 'Eliwood whats wrong?' Hector asked, as Eliwood ran past him. only to fall face first on the school step.  
'My head hurts!' Eliwood replied, as Hector stood over him. 'And I couldn't see my homework today, Erik kept calling me things and I just wanna go home' Eliwood said. Hector knelt down beside his friend. 'Erik is a ninny, what he says shouldn't even bother you and My offer of pounding him still stands' Hector replied, trying to cheer his friend up. 'Pounding who?' Elbert asked, riding up. Eliwood looked up, surprised to see his father. 'Daddy, are we going home now?' Eliwood asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. 'Yup and Hector I met up with father in town and you're going stay with us for the week' Elbert said, as he glanced at Eliwood, who was still sitting on the ground. 'Eliwood isn't feeling good' Hector said, following Elbert's gaze. 'Is that so?' Elbert asked, kneeling down beside Eliwood. 'Uh hu, My head hurts' Eliwood said, quietly. 'Come I'll help you on the horse, Hector can ride the other' Elbert replied, lifting the child into his arms. 'When we get back, your mother will make something to help your head or better yet I can cut it off now' Elbert teased, pulling his rapier out, after Eliwood was on the horse. 'Daddy no!' Eliwood yelled, nearly in tears, as he pulled back.

Once they returned home, Eliwood went straight to bed since he wasn't feeling well enough for supper. 'Goodnight Eliwood, get feeling better, k dear' Eleanora said, tucking the child in. 'Alright mommy, Good night and love you' Eliwood replied, wrapping his arms around Eleanoa.

Early the next morning Hector awoke to the sound of Eliwood crying. 'What's wrong?" Hector asked, rushing to his friend's side. 'Just look at me!' Eliwood said, showing Hector his arm that was covered in red spots. Without a word Hector suddenly burst out laughing. 'Hector,I thought you were my friend' Eliwood said, as he jumped down from the bed. Hector pounded his friend's shoulder. 'It's just chicken pox, sides you look kinda funny spotted like that' Hector replied, just ad the bedroom door opened. 'Feeling better...' Elbert stopped short of words, will Eleanora laughed. 'Daddy, it itchs everywhere!' Eliwood whined. 'It'll only last a week dear, now I'll have someone start start a nice oatmeal bath for you, that'll stop the itching and will your waiting breakfast will be served in bed for you' Eleanora said, ruffling the child's hair. 'Eww, an oatmeal bath!' Hector said, as he stratched his arm. 'It seems like one's in order for you to Hector' Elbert said, as he and Eleanora burst out laughing. Once they left Eliwood sat on his bed, will Hector tried hard not to itch. 'Look on the bright side Hector, we get breakfast in bed' Eliwood said, will he stretched his face. Hector thought it over, then smiled. As he too sat down. 'It'll sure be a fun week' Hector replied.


End file.
